MS-14J ReGelgu
The MS-14J ReGelgu is a variant of the original MS-14A Gelgoog which appears in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. The unit is piloted by Neo Zeon ace Illia Pazom. Technology & Combat Characteristics Seen during the First Neo Zeon War, the MS-14J ReGelgu is the old MS-14A Gelgoog upgraded by Axis with new technology. The name ReGelgu stands for 'RE'fined 'GELG'oog. It has large shoulder binders which contain thrusters and verniers to boost its mobility. It also has a pair of external propellant tanks on the backpack. This backpack is also equipped with a missile pod. Other weapons include a grenade launcher, beam rifle and beam saber. Armaments ;*8-Tube Missile Pod :The backpack of the MS-14J ReGelgu mounts a single 8-tube missile pod. The standard load of the missile pod is eight AMS-11S small missiles. :;*AMS-11S Small Missile ::The AMS-11S small missile type is the standard load for smaller sized missile pods used by the forces of Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War. ;*Grenade Launcher :The MS-14J ReGelgu is equipped with a pair of grenade launcher mounted in the mobile suit's forearms. Both grenade launchers are single tube and can only fire one rocket-propelled grenade each. ;*Beam Saber :The MS-14J ReGelgu replaces the beam naginata of the MS-14A Gelgoog with a pair of more standard beam sabers that are stored in backpack mounted recharge racks. ;*Beam Rifle :The MS-14J ReGelgu is equipped with a single beam rifle, power rated at 2.18 MW, as an optional hand operated ranged weapon. The beam rifle can be fitted with grenade launcher equipment. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The beam rifle of the ReGelgu mounts grenade launcher equipment that allows it to fire one rocket-propelled grenade. ;*Beam Machine Gun :A handheld beam weapon originally used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga, it is powered by a replaceable e-pac. The beam machine gun was used by The Sleeves' ReGelgu. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks History When military forces of the Principality of Zeon retreated to Axis. The Zeon remnants at Axis were unprepared to simply quit on the revolution started by the Zabi family and began preparing for renewing the conflict. Knowing that the Earth Federation would continue their development of mobile suit technology the researchers of Axis used their existing mobile suit force and limited resources to develop more advanced versions of what they already had available. One of the most advanced mobile suit available was the MS-14A Gelgoog, the pinnacle of Zeon's mobile suit technology at the end of the One Year War. The Gelgoogs were upgraded into the MS-14J ReGelgu, a more powerful and faster mobile suit that served as part of Axis's main mobile suit force for years until the AMX-003 Gaza-C was ready for mass production. During the First Neo Zeon War Axis Zeon fielded many advanced mobile suits, but their resources were limited compared to the Earth Federation and needed to field every mobile suit available, even older machines. Still the ReGelgu was fairly good, with performance equaling and perhaps even surpassing the Earth Federation's RGM-86R GM III. One unit was piloted by Neo Zeon Ace Illia Pazom. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits survived and would be used by "The Sleeves" during the third of the major Neo-Zeon Movements. These mobile suits would be repainted into a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Picture Gallery ms-14j-beamrifles.jpg|Beam Rifle ams-119-beammachinegun1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun ms-14j-grenadelauncher.jpg|Grenade Launcher Regelg-1968.jpg|MS-14J 1/144 Regelgu (1989) External Links *MS-14J ReGelgu on MAHQ.net ja:MS-14J リゲルグ